


Setting Aside Convention

by orphan_account



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Scientific Method, Undead, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina looks at things from the scientific point of view, and finds her objections are groundless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Aside Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



How strange, Mina thought; how strange to think what flimsy grounds her objections had been built on. And she a scientist, trained to rule out nothing without proof! And what proof had she, beyond convention, that same convention that would bar her from her profession?

Now everything had changed – she most of all – and her doubts proved groundless. She owed Lucy an apology, she knew; she desired to give her more, still more. Though she was, she knew, effectively dead, she felt alive as never before. Desire coursed through her. Bloodless, her heart raced. She could scarcely wait for nightfall.


End file.
